halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Jamal/Arnold Well, Jamal's not in this one, and the older Arnold is more in a cameo role than anything. Perhaps something going on between Roy and Arnold III, like it's Roy's job to make sure Arnold III gets through it alive? -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 23:37, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Re. Jamal/Arnold Jamal was listed, but CT didn't like the idea of having a ton of SPARTANs. And I'm looking forward to it as well. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 23:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC) RE SPARTAN stuff LOMI, Riker is looking good. Anyway, my SPARTANs are in need of work, could you give me any tips?101stranger 23:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Memor Hey there, I've been inactive for ages, and noticed that my page: Memor was deleted by you. I guess I'd like to know why, but if this is part of some accidental mass deleting problem that Ajax may or may not have mentioned, then no worries. Otherwise, could you please tell me what was wrong with my article? I'd be happy to make it more canon friendly if thats what you'd like.te -Kolar 'Refum 10:18 GMT 22/01/10 The Titans are these lil bastards arent they? Tammosk? haha. Lets keep that article, since they proved to be extremely devasting to other forces. I'll work on the other AI myself. Oh hai LOMI!!! How ya been?--DREADHEAD613 23:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re not cool Ok man apparently according to the history file thingy... you deleted some of my stuff... ok dude why are you doing that? and if its because of the picture, just ask and I would have gladly removed anything i took from someone... Spartan0119 Busy The logs stated you were the last to edit some of my stuff and the only edit i can see is that they are now deleted... If it wasn't you then can u be of any assistance? - Spartan0119 Like i stated before, Ill clean them up so they more fit the rules if i have not followed them. The names are Darhal, Jack Avory, Leon V. KesselRing, and Spirit of Fire II. Thanks for clearing up the problem :) Spartan0119 Labyrinth Just the history Original Idea. I've had this idea for a few years about a game called "Total assault", and I was wondering if I could make the articles here, as this wikia appears to be the only one with working or useful templates. I know this is a Halo fanon wiki, but it is also the only wiki that I have come across to actually have organized templates for things such as 'weapons' or 'characters', ships, battles, levels, etc. I'm sure I could make a 'Non-Halo Category' so that it does not have to be marked with all of these insulting templates like "Dude WTF?" or "Your articles sucks it's NCF lolololol". It's a really awesome game that I have so far, I just need a concrete foundation. --Kluutak 05:14, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I suggest creating it using your username namespace as so: User:Kluutak/OSSIM GAME HERE.外国人(7alk) 05:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Interesting. Well it isn't one article, it is basically an entire universe of characters / creatures / weapons / etc. So I was wondering if under it I could possibly put Fanon as a category, or make a template similar to: Article is an Original Storyline outside of Halo Canon as it seems less derogatory and 'mean' for a lack of a better term, than the NCF tag, as it has negative words such as 'Failure' and 'Punishment' in it, it would basically cause readers to think of it as a failure article, or rule-breaking. Basically this is the only wikia I can find that has organized templates like this. But if there is a way I could make multiple articles in the user namespace that would be grand! --Kluutak 06:14, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Apologies My apologies. May I use your Yanme'e Hives article as a template for our own?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 23:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) RP: Zeal of Damnation Zeal of Damnation I'd like to ask to participate, if I may. I'd deploy with the 112th, Leonid, possibly Desmond-A451 (my failed S-III Alpha recruit from Kanna) and maybe someone new. Can I join? Zeal of Damnation I have several questions, one, do I have to make a character page for a character to be in your RPG, or can I just add my character in after your approval? Two, may I play a mercenary named "Archangel" whom is first alone on Agrabah and then comes in contact with and assists the UNSC in its defense. He has a shady past and no one know his true identity. He wears components of salvaged ODST and spartan armors. Anyways, get back when you can. I am looking forward receiving a response! Jon-117 08:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll go ahead and change the armor to salvaged compatible MIJOLNR parts such as those seen in H3. Utilizing the Mark V armor components primarily. Jon-117 06:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Plainsfier stuff Pictures I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be more specific. The only one I can think of is the one for the Veer, which I believe I found on google a while back. --[[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] [INFINITYVERSE] 20:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Question Could you explain to me why you just deleted the Ulsa in combat image?--'Shade' 00:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No, nothing's wrong. Just wanted to know.--'Shade' 23:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) a little problem Dear Mr. Lordofmonsterisland, there is a template on my page Spector I fixed everything about it but it still hasnt gone away it says only an administrator is aloud to remove it. I need help with it please. sincerely (Sgt christian 03:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC)) John ringo Artemis/Vulcan Halo: Bravo, and Encore RE: Suggestions Do you have this problem as well?}} Signatures Hey there LOMI, I have noticed that your signatures have been glitching and making multiple blank versions of themselves whenever you use one. I am unsure if it actually is your signature stuffing up, or if it just my computer seeing this differently to yours. I don't know if you have seen it so far (the reason I suspect it may just be my computer) so if it is your signature having errors than any clarification you could give would help clear this up for me. Cheers, Sig Zeal Dear mr. LOMI Is it okay if i use my character Vostuk Grestam for Zeal of Damnation (Spartan-035 17:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC)) THANK YOU I will make that effort Sir. I will not fail you Sir. I struggle with commas and run on senteces. So when do I sign up. Thanks much (Spartan-035 17:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC)) Do I Do I enter my character to in that list of Characters. Or do you do that. Sorry this is all new to me. (Spartan-035 17:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC)) I AM A Monument To All Your Sins Rp: Zeal DO I add my character somewhere, Is there another list were im supposed to put stuff. Please help. ThisIs my first RP so im a noob when it comes to this. I see other people have put there characters somewhere do i do that too. (Spartan-035 18:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC)) Grammar Please explain how Ulsa 'Fornam has bad grammar. I have read it many times, and I have seen no bad grammar or spelling.--'Shade' 22:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Another Mat i add another character. IN zeal of Damnation (Spartan-035 00:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, but I fixed it now, so it's ok, I think.--'Shade' 23:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Could you delete all my articles except Cormonaum, RAAEMU, Canoab, and Tormontrus? Because everything else is just a wreck.Lekgolo 04:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I need help on it. It keeps repeating my first one. >< Template:APS Sig Deletion Number 2 Lister up Lordofmonsterisland you stupid asshole, we did you delete the Factions and Species page? I was working on that you prick! How do who do you feel when someone deleting a pace their work that everyone needs to if information about the races in Halo? You worthless piece of shit! You better fix it you self or I make sure that you are kick of this site and no matter what you do you never become a member of this site again. 12:25 Friday 12 March 2010 (EST) :In B4 ban :::TOTALLY CALLED IT Heh, Epic win LOMI. I wish things like this could happen more often, the lulz never are had here anymore... Yeah. The sig is freaking out on me. >< YOU THAR Daring plan More Delete On my page it says articles i hate, could you kill them too?Lekgolo 22:36, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Who I Am I'm Austin, a member of Wikia's Volunteer Spam Task Force. My job is to just clean up vandalism/spam across Wikia as I find it.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 05:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Generally I create my userpage after taking action on a wiki (spam/vandalism, no community issues), but I must've forgotten to. Sorry for the confusion :P--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 01:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Name RE: Heralds of Chaos It would be an honour!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 07:34, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Name Haha, if only if only. No, its actually Scott, though I tend to go by Scotty. Request Could you please remove the plagiarism template from M150 Fox Self-propelled Artillery? As the problems with it have been resolved. Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 03:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Kilo Company Logo Heralds of Chaos Uh, sure thing. Just make my parts cool ;P Back Thanks! I had some heavy lifting to do in terms of school work following Christmas, but I've finally decided to get active again. Has much changed since I left? Wow, I thought the Necros stuff would never get going again. Looks like I'll have to dust off my S-IVs and see if I can remember what exactly I wanted them to be doing. Other than that, I just plan on rewriting my SPARTAN-G294 article, so if you need me to do anything to help anywhere I'll be glad to do it. Re: Regarding Heralds of Chaos I would like my companion to be Keith Johnson. Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 20:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I don't have too many of those. I guess I'll have to pick Matt Saren. He's kinda unrealistic, if you don't want to choose him then let me know and I'll change this. Okay, if he's off the list, I could do a quick character within a day or two; it depends what you need them for, how detailed they need to be etc. I have a few half-finished characters I could easily polsih off, if need be. Right, I have one in the works. He is Lance Corporal Drake Elias of The Royal Allegiance Army. The article doesn't yet exist, but it won't be long. Done. I'm not at all experienced with characters, so let me know if there's anything missing. Yes, you can use me in HoC (just don't make me a complete wimp :P). I guess my in-story companion would be SPARTAN-G294, in spite of the fact that I'm currently rewriting the article. Thanks for the offer! ZoD kick-off RE: Heralds of Chaos Character As in one of my Halo Fanon characters? If so, I'm gonna go with Leonid. He's a pyscho. NCF Policy Account RE: ZoD, Heralds Email Do you have an email I can contact you at? If so, please send an email message to hfspartan501@hotmail.com. Theres a few things I'd like to talk about.